User talk:Wildecoyote/Archive 1
Hi Wildcoyote, The changes I made to the different animal pages, was because the template 'AnimalGrowth' has been altered last year. All the info about growth time, cost, etc. has been moved to the infobox under the template 'Animal'. IMO, the infobox could use some aesthetic upgrades. Only integrating part of the AnimalGrowth, wasn't really a good idea. Perhaps adding the 4 pictures in the infobox and using some different background colours would be better. If you like, I could change the template. Let me know if I can help. : I'll start to update the buildings first. I only started the game 2 weeks ago (I'm lvl 29 now), so I won't have access to all the buildings. Same goes for the animals. I'll see what I can do to lighten the weight on your shoulders :) Jonathandlm 14:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I've made the page for the Saloon and along with a few pages for the concoctions (and it's category). It still needs a lots of pictures though. Jonathandlm 22:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Updated the building list a little more. I've seen that in overall, pages have been put in too many categories. For example: Barber Shop, Part I of IV is under the categories Goals, Neighbors, Barber Shop Goal Series, Crops and Buildings. IMO, it should just be under Barber Shop Goal Series and Goals. This probably due to giving points and badges on this wikia for putting pages under new categories. People tend to overdo it for some extra points. It's going to be a hell of a job to clean everything up! I'll finish the buildings first =) Jonathandlm 06:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm keeping a blog with the things that are done and planned to do. If you want me to do some stuff, make a comment there. Thanks! :) Jonathandlm 07:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : Use the general command on the pages that need more info. No need to make a new category ;) Jonathandlm 14:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Usage of stubs (used on all wikias): ::*http://starter.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AStub ::*http://starter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs : Ok, I'll leave the goals to you and continue working on the buildings (and a little more on the concoctions) Jonathandlm 13:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Could you give me some admin right like renaming and deleting pages? Thanks Jonathandlm 14:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : Too bad. Could you rename 'Construction Stages' to 'Construction Stages Icons'? Thanks! Jonathandlm 15:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: OK, I'll make a new category, move everything and mark the old as a Candidate for deletion Jonathandlm 16:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't remove the building stages itself, it wasn't even present to start with (I'll them later on). I only removed the page from the Category Building Stages. Jonathandlm 16:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Just a reminder: don't forget to update the Navigational templates when adding new events or goals ;) Jonathandlm 19:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : ::The template will be included in the category 'Collections' under the name of it's pagename. 'noinclude' tags are used to prevent the pages that use this template to be automaticly categorised under 'Collections' : - Category:Collectibles ::Removed this page from the category 'Collectibles'. : + ::Add the collection navigator on the template page, but not on the pages that use the template : +de:Apfel-Sammlung ::Adds a link to the German translation of this page : I hope this was clear, if you have any more questions. Just ask =) Jonathandlm 15:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: The navigational menus use template lists (found here). Each time a new page for a building, tree, etc. has been, that page should be add to it's list, so the navigational menus stay updated : The separator '|' in a table, lets you go to the next cell. '|-' is used to go to the next row. '|' is also used in commands. It has so many functions... =) Jonathandlm 15:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: On a Belgian keyboard, it's 'Alt+Ctrl+1'. It looks like 2 small vertical lines. Images Do you perhaps know how to get good images from the game to add to articles? If I use a print screen the background isn't transparent. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Thank you for your fast answer. Perhaps you can also tell me which 'files' you are talking about?--ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I've given you bureaucrat rights as you requested. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :We don't generally remove rights when an adoption is made, so unless the users gave them up themselves they still have them. You can see a complete list . -- Wendy (talk) 04:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: . There is also a direct link at the top of each user's contributions page. -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) A wordmark for your consideration... I made a wordmark for your wiki, please use it if you like it. The word "Wiki" is a little rough, so tell me if you want me to make it better. --Fandyllic 03:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I did a better version of the "Wiki" text, but it may take awhile for Wikia's servers to update the image. --Fandyllic 12 Aug 2011 9:52 PM Pacific ::FYI, download the wordmark above to your computer and use to upload it as your new wordmark. --Fandyllic 05:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) A Couple Questions Dear Wildecoyote, Since I am new to this wiki I have a couple of questions: A) On one of the other wiki's I have been editing on they had a picture naming system (For example: On the FarmVille Wiki if you wanted to add a photo for pumpkin's mastery sign you would have to name the image "Pumpkin Mastery Sign-icon.png"). Do I have to do anything like that to photo's when I upload them? B) On some other wiki's there is a position called patroller along with rollback, administrator, and bureaucrat. Is there such position on this wiki, and if there is, how many edits do I have to have to become one? C) This really isn't a question, but a suggestion. To spruce up the wiki a bit I believe that there should be an overall background color. FrontierVille's color's seem like they are tan, red, brown, and a touch of blue. Switching from White to Tan would probably look the best and I know only administrators can change that color. -- Neil Dennis 03:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply B) Patroller is basically the ability to patrol pages, edit names of photos, and a bit more. To better explain it Click Here C) Planning the layout and making a wiki is a lot of work, so if you need more help (Since you are an admin) you could temporarily grant me admin rights to help you design on this wiki and the sister wiki. Thankyou for your help -- Neil Dennis 04:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Once Again, Hi :) What kind of details do I have to give you to put the case forward? -- Neil Dennis 04:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Once Again, Hi 2 :) :P Here is my epic, emotional, saddening story of my experience (jk): I've been a computer nerd ever since I was 3 when I got my first computer. I have been able to troublshoot almost every problem thrown at me, visualy improve websites, and I could most likely improve a lot of this wiki and I see some improvements that can be made on some of the templates. The other wiki i've been on (as you can most likely guess) is the FarmVille Wiki. (Is this good enough details?) Also Thanks, as I said before, I have lots of ideas that I can put into action with admin rights. -- Neil Dennis 05:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Contacting FV Wiki The best person to contact about adding patroller is http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/User:Clintang84 -- Neil Dennis 06:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was asking clint how to add the feature patroller not asking him weather i'm ready or not, but thats okay. :) -- Neil Dennis 06:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Do I have a shot at being a temporary admin if I don't mess up for a while? -- Neil Dennis 07:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) collections Sorry about that, I just thought it looked better if the rewards table was seperate from the main table. -- Neil Dennis 01:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Picture Do you mean this one? -- Neil Dennis 02:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How is this? -- Neil Dennis 03:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Here's another: -- Neil Dennis 04:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Characters and pages I made Is it alright if I copy over the pages I have already made and replace yours. Also I have started on the characters Horaceluke Please also can a tab be placed at the top called The Pioneer Trail. This will allow easy access to all pages linked to the trail Horaceluke Reply Hey Albert, That was not me who asked if I could replace the pages, it was Horaceluke. And I do know about the 4 ~'s, I just accidentally edited it so it did not have a link (it's fixed now). And I am working on doing that to the homepage, I should have it done in a little while. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 01:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Areas I will look after If it is alright I shall do overviews of each area. I aim today to write an explanation for each job. There still is the problem that there is no easy way to get to information on the pioneer trail. Could you please as you have the powers to do so add a major catagory for pioneer trail, if possible on the bar at the top of the page. I will add you on facebook if you post a link. Horaceluke Redisign Hello. I am Evanf, I saw your message on Sarah's page and wanted to help. I am a Wikia Helper, except this is not vandals. If you would make me an admin for today & tomorrow, I can redisign and add a logo. After that, I will contact you again and tell you to revoke my adminship. Thanks. RE Hey Albert, What do you mean "Where do you mean"? -- Neil Dennis|Talk 18:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I think you are mistaking me for Horaceluke. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 18:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Grr he better sart signing his stuff 18:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The wiki wordmark should blend in with the logs, but it won't show. I need my adminship taken away, thank you for your service. Welcome. Bye! Wiki Pictures Hey Albert, I have been adding those quest pictures to the quests pages and the counter for the wiki pictures badge has not gone up. Since you are a Buerocrat on this wiki, I am pretty sure you can fix this. Thankyou, Neil Dennis|Talk 06:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Facebook Hi wildecoyote! I've personally created a Facebook group, so I don't know much about insights. But I presume you mean the statistics for read messages and such? I think it's best to check out this help page. If that's not what you're looking for, feel free to drop me a message! Cheers, Mark (talk) 12:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Best to ask Scott about this. I was just here to do a quick test, but he was assigned to help out the wiki, so it's best to talk to him :). Cheers, Mark (talk) 13:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Facebook and user rights Hi Albert. You can find insights for the Facebook page on the right-hand side of the Facebook page. It's a purple icon called View Insights. As for user rights, you can see a full list of the available user rights you can assign to contributors here at this link: . —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 14:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Here's some information about Facebook insights that you might find helpful. If you don't find what you're looking for, I would suggest contacting Facebook. :As for user rights, the only options we have available are on . —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 15:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Admins have the ability to patrol edits as seen in and . Click on any link that allows you to see the difference between the previous and current version -- this one, for example -- and you will see a link to mark the edit as patrolled. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 16:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, the patroller option should be available in now. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 17:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I was just thinking if you changed the front page so it had a link to two other pages as I feel it is confusing to find what you want on it, the Pioneer Trail page and the FrontierVille page could both link off it seperating the two game areas and maybe only the add a page icons still on it. This is a suggestion of mine although it might need cleaning up New Page Idea Also I am struggling on getting a signature can you help? ~~Horaceluke~~ New Front page Hey, I was just thinking if you changed the front page so it had a link to two other pages as I feel it is confusing to find what you want on it, the Pioneer Trail page and the FrontierVille page could both link off it seperating the two game areas and maybe only the add a page icons still on it. This is a suggestion of mine although it might need cleaning up New Page Idea Also I am struggling on getting a signature can you help? ~~Horaceluke~~ Signature Hey, Yes I do that and this comes up Horaceluke 16:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) and I cannot add anything else. Any ideas Horaceluke No it still doesn't work sorry Horaceluke I think it may work now Horaceluke 16:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) if this is it Horaceluke 16:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re. Signatures and Jobs Hey, I've managed to fix it, it now works as a normal one so don't worry any more. Also I was just wonering was there any specific areas you wanted me to build up/ create? Horaceluke 17:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Roles I would like if possible Hey, You asked me what I would like to do. If I could the jobs I would be good at would be things like writting overviews on things like places, items, people and jobs so something to do with that would be good. I won't be able to write as much as I wish I could in the next 2 weeks or so as I have a few issues but I am still interested and plan to continue. If you message me I will eventually pick it up though. also you said a few days ago to add you on FB but I do need a full name to do that and I haven't found it yet. Horaceluke 17:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hey Albert, I was looking at the patroller page and it says that i have to have 200 productive edits, is it okay if I apply for patroller when I only have 100 edits? Also, the new background is awsome, now all we need is to change the color of wikitables from blue to tan. And what do you mean by page references? -- Neil Dennis|Talk 05:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: See Also Hey Albert, I think the see also pics look better as a gallery where the pictures are side by side, but I am optimistic, I haven't seen your idea yet, so if you could edit Barber Shop, Part II of IV with the list idea, we can decide which one to use. And yes, I could edit images. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 06:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) References You left a message on my talk page that said: "Just so you know Goals don't ghave page references in the info box on the right. I used to do the same but always got into trouble from old admins for it." and I was wondering what you meant by page references. And I will change all of the Skips back to unlocks. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 06:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Changing Images Hi, I will try the list on my next edit, and post the pictures on my talk page that you need edited and give me instructions for each of them. And It seems like you have alot of work to do as an admin, hopefully I can get to 100 edits soon so I might be able to help you out as a patroller. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 06:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat We need to get on chat, I will be on the wikis chat from now till 7:15 (UTC) -- Neil Dennis|Talk 06:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) UTC Hey Albert, UTC is the timezone which the wiki goes by and on your message "Do you know how to achieve talk files?" did you mean archive or delete? -- Neil Dennis|Talk 20:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Pioneer Trail The name change should be reflected now, however, now the main page/skin might need a few tweaks. Would it be ok for me to work on this? - Wagnike2 20:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Albert, I only know how to make and delete talk page messages. To delete a message you just backspace it. And is Userboxes end not send, and it is used like this: To be used as: Archiving This page will tell you how to archive a talk page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Archiving_talk_pages Signing Sorry about that, i always forget to sign messages, but i usually edit it a couple minutes later to put my signature on it, ill have to try harder to remember it. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 07:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Albert, I'll take the position, and could you give me a list of what I have to look after. TY, Neil Dennis|Talk 07:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What I Think My thoughts are: Our wiki is going to effing rock after we do all of that 8) -- Neil Dennis|Talk 08:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Crop Template I need help. I tried fixing the crop infobox but it didn't work. It appears like this: -- Neil Dennis|Talk 08:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it by rolling back someones edit and I am taking the template off of your talk page to save space. -- Neil Dennis|Talk 02:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) 100 edits Hey Albert, I finally have 100 edits :) (Please remember to vote yes or no on the patroller request). -- Neil Dennis|Talk 02:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC)